Environmental pollution has been an issue for many years, possibly since man's earliest working of metals. The industrial revolution is credited with bringing about the bulk of the environmental pollution issues that are most familiar to people today with the burning of coal and fossil fuels acting as significant contributors. Many efforts have been made to curb pollution such as passing legislation and other initiatives on the part of governments, municipalities, industries, and individuals. The present invention teaches an adaptable emission filtration, monitoring, and notification system for members of a civic infrastructure.